U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,638 to Bryers illustrates a feedthrough for an antenna. To utilize the feedthrough, “an opening is cut through the skin of [an airplane] of the same size as the greater interior diameter of [a] cone.” See Bryers, col. 3, 11. 8-10. A threaded rod extends centrally through the opening perpendicular to the plane thereof. Nuts and washers may be placed about the rod, with an antenna tightened between them so as to connect the antenna and the rod electrically. See id., 11. 15-37; FIGS. 1-3.
By contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,160 to Affronti discloses a surface mounting assembly intended to position an antenna on a roof of a vehicle without creating a hole in the roof. The assembly clamps to edges of the roof. Bolted to the assembly is a housing having an opening through which an antenna extends upwardly, again perpendicular to the plane of the opening. The housing also contains another feedthrough permitting a cable associated with the antenna to pass. After exiting the housing, the cable is hooked to the assembly and continues into the vehicle in an unspecified manner. See Affronti, col. 2, 11. 27-31; col. 3, 1. 33 to col. 4,1. 16.
Neither the feedthrough of the Bryers patent nor the assembly of the Affronti patent appears intended for use in hostile environments. Consequently, neither structure is concerned with mitigating vulnerability of the associated vehicle to projectiles striking in the area of either the opening in the aircraft skin, as in the Bryers patent, or whatever (unspecified) opening allows the cable to enter the vehicle of the Affronti patent. Moreover, neither patent discusses possible adverse effects of turning a cable through a ninety-degree angle: Indeed, FIG. 1 of the Affronti patent illustrates the cable turning through ninety degrees while retained on the surface mounting assembly, and the Bryers patent contemplates use of a separate rod to avoid any ninety-degree turn of the antenna.